A Temporary Healer
by panicpeachpit
Summary: One-shot. Ethan's life changes as he abandons his job, turning to drugs and alcohol. Typically, he ends up injured and travels to the ED to get fixed up. Reminders of the life he used to have are hard to take and Cal's frosty attitude is hurting him. It doesn't seem like reality - it feels more like a crazy daydream. So which one of the two is it? Rated T for swearing.


**Oneshot. Of course, it's about Ethan and Cal, written first person (Ethan's) this time :-)**

xxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the hospital, interest sparkling in my eyes. The people who I used to work with were still there, continuing as normal.

Good to know I'd been missed.

I clutched my wound as it began to hurt a bit more, sauntering over to the desk casually. Nobody else was lining up, so I could get treated more quickly with any luck. Everyone looked up automatically when they saw me, shocked at the...shocked at everything.

My hair was a lot longer than before, nearly reaching the bottom of my ears. My face was sullen and exhausted, stubble prominent. I was dressed in black jeans and a grey hoodie, stained a little with black stubs from cigarettes I'd slept on in the camp. One sleeve was up, revealing a bloody wound in definite need of stitches.

"Oh, hello..." Noel said friendlily, mouth dropping when he somehow recognised me.

"Hi. Hurt my arm. Might need stitching." I informed him, slurring my words due to the copious amounts of alcohol I'd consumed earlier. Noel looked gobsmacked, nodding listlessly and turning around to the rest. One other doctor walked over, someone who I recognised. My brother.

"Ah, Cal...got a patient for you," Noel called over as Cal lifted his head.

And nearly fainted with surprise. He stayed, lost for words, standing by the desk. I lifted the corners of my mouth up in a small, amused smile.

"A 'hello' would be nice," I commented. Cal swallowed, muttering something which might have been a greeting and gestured for me to follow him. I obliged, walking through Admin and ignoring the glances from my old colleagues.

"Where have you been?" Cal suddenly spat, closing the cubicle curtains. I knew this would happen, and I was prepared.

"Around. Found a nice bunch of people, they took me in. Well, I say 'nice'. Had to run when I got on the wrong side of Josh and he knifed me. Oops, I guess." I filled him in, joking dryly. Cal didn't look amused.

"I was worried," Cal admitted. I sighed. He lifted my sleeve a bit more, revealing my inner elbow area. His face showed undiluted shock.

"You haven't?" He said, eyes wide. I gave him a look.

"Sorry," I said casually, not really sorry at all.

"You've...you've been doing drugs? Ethan...what the fuck?" Cal spat, swearing violently. I wasn't phased.

"Yes, looks that way. It's a temporary healer, admittedly. Anyway, do you mind patching me up so I can go? I feel like I'm an act at a circus right now." I said, referring to the nurses who were still gawping at me through the crack in the curtains.

Cal nodded quickly, seemingly wanting me to get out of here. After he'd cleaned the wound, he stitched it up neatly. I smiled a little.

"Stitches look better than usual. You've been practising?" I said, watching him. Cal ignored me, bandaging it so the blood which still dripped wouldn't stain my hoodie anymore.

"We're playing that game, are we? Can't say I blame you." I said. Then I snapped. "But it's my life, Cal! You can't control me anymore! For once, I have the chance to do anything I want to. It's rough at times, but it's better than-"

"Better than what? Having a proper job, achieving something rather than scrounging and-and doing DRUGS?" Cal shrieked. I nodded knowingly.

"Ah. You think you're better than me." I said cockily, winding him up. He breathed outwards. At that moment, Rita and Robyn rushed in and closed the curtain behind them.

"Everything alright in here?" Rita asked.

"Fine. Isn't it, Cal?" I said, turning to my brother. He didn't answer.

"Cal?" I asked impatiently. He sighed, angry.

"You call me Dr. Knight," He said, coldly.

Ouch. That really hurt. I didn't let the hurt show on my face, but he knew me well enough to know.

"Alright, then, Dr Knight. Whatever you want." I said, keeping the brave facade up of I-don't-care so he didn't know how much it actually hurt.

"Finished. You can crawl back to the gutter where you came from." Cal retorted, as Rita and Robyn's mouth dropped open. Before they had a chance to tell him off, I hopped down from the bed.

"Fine by me," I replied, shoving past him and leaving the room. I heard Rita giving him the ultimatum, but I didn't stop to defend him or tell them it was 'cool' and I wasn't offended. I kept walking to reception until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, stranger!" Said Charlie, smiling. For a second, I wanted to run over to him and give him a hug, just to show him how glad I was that he was treating me kindly.

It was nice to feel welcome when I'd had such a harsh attitude from my brother.

Not like that bothered me.

"Hey, Charlie. I was just going." I said, feeling myself ache for a cigarette. I always did when I'd got a harsh reminder of the life I used to have. Charlie nodded, a look of disappointment on his face when he realised I'd be leaving again.

"Okay then." He said sadly, as I kept walking and left the hospital.

I pulled out a cigarette and had a drag, leaning against the wall. I'd mastered the art of smoking by now, after hours of coughing and spluttering.

It was dark, the sun setting as everyone left the ED. They were all dressed so well. Part of me wished I could join them, but I stayed quiet and kept smoking. They noticed me, nudging each other and muttering. Cal came out too, but instead of giving me a smile he gave me a glare. I returned it with ease.

"Leave and never come back," Cal said angrily. I nodded.

"Planning to," I said, hating the wobble in my voice as he gave me a death glare. Max appeared by my side.

"Those things will kill you, mate," He said, referring to the cigarette I was holding. I took a puff and smiled a bit.

"That's the plan. Trying to speed this process up." I told him soberly. He nodded lightly, patting my shoulder and leaving. I stayed slumped against the wall, staring into space.

I was right, earlier.

Drugs and alcohol are only temporary healers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ethan?"

"Mmm?"

"ETHAN!"

My eyes widened as I looked around.

"Wake up, mate." Cal shoved me lightly. I realised I was sat in a board meeting, daydreaming, with Connie staring daggers at me.

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered, wiping my eyes and pretending to be listening.

"Fancy contributing anything to this meeting, doctor hardy?" Connie asked, hands on hips. I swallowed.

"Well...erm..." I paused, looking at Cal. "Don't curry before sleeping?"

"For..." Connie sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I let Zoe hire a bunch of idiots like yourselves!"

"Yeah, it was probably a bad move on your part- ouch, Caleb, that's my foot!"

"Never mind. Meeting dismissed." Connie said, clearly giving up. I got up along with Cal as we walked side by side out of the room.

"What were you thinking about then, Dolly Daydream?" Cal asked, smiling.

"Well...Cal, can you promise something?"

"It depends on what the 'something' is, but probably, yeah." Cal replied, amused.

"If I ever say I'm going to leave the ED, turn into a drug abuser and chain smoker, then get knifed by a guy called Josh..."

"Right..."

"Smack me around the head and tell me to not bother," I smiled. "I don't like you being frosty with me anyway."

"As if, little brother." Cal laughed, chucking a hand over my shoulders. "As if."

 **Just a silly** oneshot **that I wrote ages ago, but wanted to post anyway. Hope it's not too bad or a cliche. Till next time :)**


End file.
